Roughened
by Entrenched
Summary: Yes it's back!  Found one of the two stories!  What happens when you have some alcohol and rock and roll!  Pure Jiratsu Smut!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** Wow! I would like to thank _**Senju-HiMe**_ for sending me this story! I thought I lost it and Senju-Hime found it and sent it to me! You have my personal thanks! Please offer your thanks as well, this writer deserves it for helping me reconnect with this story!

I hope for all the people who have read this before enjoy having it back up again. took it down a few years back because they were cleaning the site and my laptop crashed destroying the only remaining copy left – or so I thought. So please enjoy reading this story again!

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat straighter on the barstool, her sensually exposed back offering the delicate sight of porcelain skin, smooth and looked soft to the touch. Her full-length black dress only accentuated her trim figure and very womanly curves. With her head craning, trying to see above the crowd, her breasts jutted out all the more. The plunging neckline and spaghetti straps did little to hinder the view. Jiraiya was late. Again. So far, only unfamiliar faces opened the doors to the establishment, stopped to look around, before disappearing into the growing crowds.<br>She had already been forced to relinquish her hold on the stool beside her. As the Hokage, she could have easily pulled rank over the shinobi, could have spawned Jiraiya's name and the claim would have still been hers, but with the less than dying crowd, she felt an urgent rise in her consciousness and therefore had released the seat.  
>And so here she sat, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village situated in the large jounin lounge, ignoring the pulsating music, cradling the drink in her palm, watching over her shoulder from time to time, and trying hard not to punch everybody that made eye contact. That, and completely alone.<p>

She had hoped for a quiet evening. An evening filled with intimate conversations with him, as their bodies lay perched against each other in comfort. An evening with no other voices but their own, with silent moments where neither had to speak for they both knew what the other was thinking. The two of them deserved it, they truly did. They had so few occasions to be alone. What with Jiraiya always out on missions, always on the call by various villages to help them scout or gather information, and she wasn't in no better condition.

Not that they didn't try. They both made astounding efforts in order to be alone, to gain that air of solitude and isolation from the world. Where their names were just names, not titles. The relationship had begun to cautiously creep forward, although neither parties had yet spoken their wants aloud, they knew, they waited for the moment where the setting was right, the moment was absolute perfection, and the moment there to take. Then, and only then would their desires finally be consummated.

In various valiant attempts, Tsunade had taken the steps to create that setting, that atmosphere, that moment. She had planned a romantic dinner in her apartment. She had personally made sure that everything was perfect. The food, which had taken the longest too perfect since it included having to vastly improve her culinary skills, the lighting, the wine, and even the music. During that night, the paused sensual looks were on time, the laughs and even the strokes seemed to be placed in utter perfection. Until an ANBU operative had landed on her windowsill and reported that spies from the Hidden Rock Village were captured and she was needed in order to arbitrate the matter.  
>Jiraiya had not given up hope on the personal matter either. His attempts were just as forthright as hers. It had been over a week since her last efforts. The only thing that the Sannin could salvage were their now occasional breakfasts together, which for the last few weeks, became hurried moments of swallowing anything large, a kiss on the cheek and jumping out of doors and windows in order not to be late, or to leave for another mission.<p>

Sighing, Tsunade placed her half empty glass on the bar counter before she swiveled in her seat. With her back pressed into the edge of the counter, she eyed the room once again, anger rising as her patience slowly dissipated. The lounge had never been this full. Well, it was rarely even half full on normal days, since most jounins and chuunins had something to do. Well they should at least. It seemed that the crowd did not only consist of various shinobi, but filled with civilians as well. Not that it was surprising to see, most shinobi dated civilians, it kept a good line between work and play.

Through the gossip grapevine that had formed in the village office, Tsunade had managed to overhear Anko and Kurenai talk about a musical band that had made their way into Konoha, it was rumored that the group had a friend here in the village that had asked the band to play for the shinobi. Apparently this band, was a popular group among the teenagers. Never having heard of the band, she threw all caution into the wind and sent a messenger to Jiraiya with a note speaking of her wishes to see the band playing tonight in the lounge and to meet her there.

She would hope that the concoction of sipping drinks, sitting close together, listening to the music, would help them get in 'the mood'. When Jiraiya had sent the messenger back with his agreement, she almost sighed in relief.  
>Looking around, she had to wonder if everyone in the tightly packed room was this bands number one fan. The turnout and enthusiasm of the crowd was almost chokingly oppressive yet passionate. Still ignoring the music and the peoples appreciative claps, she turned her body, only to be jostled by a young civilian. He whispered his apologies as he squeezed next to his apparent date. She moved towards her left, flashing a glare, which made the male sweat drop. Satisfied at his response, she turned her body and gaze towards the window, trying to force her focus away from the claustrophobic room and into the night sky. The moon was brilliantly bright and calming, highlighting the dark space in fluorescent splendor.<p>

Finally, she began to drift, swaying to the deep melodic rhythm of the music. It was more than just sensual; it was filled with unabashed lust and raw pure need. Turning her gaze, she finally caught sight of the dancers that blocked the view of the band. She could see the sweaty faces of familiar ninjas, their bodies moving in languid seductive motions. Their movements were rough, yet still so smooth and sensual. Each body stayed in one spot, moving in the only given space they had, but seemed to move everywhere all at once. The response of the crowd was extremely heated.

She continued to watch the unfolding passions, completely warped into the sight, barely blushing at the prologue to sexual invitation. It was proof that the only things that were universal to any titles, statuses, and location, was sex and music.

She broke her gaze from the crowd, turning once again to the moon. Luckily Tsunade sat on the corner seat right next to the window; there were no obstacles in her line of sight. Her fingers moved down to brush against her knee that the slit of her dress managed to expose. A finger began to lightly stroke over the kneecap, moving in rhythm with the music, inching towards the inside where her knees bent. Unbidden but not exactly unwanted, an image of Jiraiya formed in her mind. His onyx eyes glistening, the reflection of that makeshift river in those dark pools as his slanted barely there smile accentuated his chiseled features.

True, he was perverted, and often had that lecherous grin upon his face, but she had never truly hated it. In fact, she inwardly reveled when he cast those long needing looks towards her, he was actually appreciating her in his own fashion and was wanton about that need, which she enjoyed tremendously. His candor and absolute devotion was what she wanted in a relationship.

Her thoughts ran deeper into that last night they had been together. She remembered; her body remembered that night. His eyes, his devilish smile, his large hands curving so firmly around her waist, his scent as he loomed over her shoulder, the way his loose fitting shirt had exposed his scarred yet magnificently rippled chest, the way his pants conformed around the muscles of his thighs as well as the rounded hardness of his ass and that delicious treat in the front of-

"Good evening."

She was startled out of her little night dream and looked over her almost bare shoulder at the man in question.

"Oh my God! Jiraiya!" Nonchalantly as possibly, she tried to hide her legs beneath the folds of light black cloth. "When did you get here?"

His body was right behind her, his mouth close to the rim of her ear, his warm breath rushing against the sensitive flesh, the feeling pooled lower and lower.

"I just got in. I was about to leave when I didn't catch you. But luckily, I caught sight of this extremely hot blonde near the window and thought why waste a good night." He flashed one of those lecherous grins that made her shiver in anticipation. The heated look in his eyes seemed to burn through her, over her, inside of her. The smile disappeared, his face frowning in one of a concerned look. "Tsunade, are you alright? You look flushed."

He planted one of his large calloused hands upon the skin of her neck, in the moderate way of taking a temperature.

"No, no. I'm not sick. It's just that this room is so crowded and all and you surprised me. Don't worry." She flustered, trying hard to look as indifferent as possible. It was a better answer than saying. 'You've gotten me all hot and bothered so take me right here right now, big boy!'

"Yea, it's a big crowd. Kinda makes you wonder who the hell is keeping an eye on the village." He turned around, his body shifting closer to hers since he did realize there was nowhere else to sit. He pressed his back into the edge of the counter and planted his arms behind her, his fingers lazily drawing patterns over her exposed back. With his free hand he lifted a finger and received the attention of the bartender. The fact that Jiraiya was the tallest male and had shockingly white hair, added to him being noticed quicker. "Anything you want?"

'Loaded question.' She thought. 'I doubt the thing I want is even legal enough to be on their menu.'

"No I'm fine, I still have my drink right here." She cocked her head towards the counter where her drink remained nestled on its coaster.

"Ok." He shrugged and gave his order to the bartender. She cast a side-glance over towards Jiraiya as he waited for his drink, absorbing the sight of what he wore today. He wore the standard turtleneck that all jounin and chuunin uniforms consisted of, but his pants. Oh Gods! She looked away and blushed; it was the same pants he had worn on the night she was recently thinking of. The one that showed off the lower portion of his body perfectly.

When Jiraiya finally received his drink, she continued to glance at him. Watching as the bartender handed over the glass and Jiraiya sipped. His lips were covered in a thin film of wetness. A sudden urge ripped through her like lightning; she wanted to run her tongue over that wetness, have him haul her on top of the counter and trail those wet lips down towards her moist little-

"So is it good?" She was forced out of her fantasy as those words were whispered in her ear. Did he catch her? He looked into those onyx eyes and realized he was talking about the band. Before she could answer there was a raucous applause when another number was finished. She simply nodded her head, choosing wisely not to fight the sound of the crowd any longer. Another number began to play and the crowd seemed to jeer all the more wildly. However, there was a difference, one of the band members was actually singing. A blush crept over her face, the music and rhythm was provocative enough, but the lyrics were purely sexual in nature. Chancing a glance at Jiraiya, he seemed to have a more reserved look as if considering the words immensely.

"Definitely...blatantly provocative. Don't you think so?" The white haired Sannin uttered in a low and husky tone, near her ear.

"Most definitely." She murmured back. She focused her eyes onto a specific spot on the crowd, her mind once again wandering off into the world she was before. The singers words lacing into her fantasies and desires. Jiraiya's fingers dancing erotically across her back, stroking an already building fire inside of her. She had never expected the night to turn out like this. The entire room was a place of sexual arousal and a massive libido waiting to explode. Then she felt a bump. Jiraiya had been jostled by a shinobi who looked sheepish at knocking into a Sannin. The younger male was reaching for his drink and could not quite grasp it from the bartender.

"Sorry." The shinobi mumbled, jostling a few others as well.

"Let me park my ass somewhere else." Jiraiya offered and moved his body in the only other available space; between her legs, with his back to the window easily shadowing her smaller frame and effectively blocking all view of her from the side. "Sorry." He mumbled in exasperation at the predicament.

She was about to open her mouth and utter an okay, when a couple had brilliantly used the edges of the room to avoid the crowd in their heated rush. They pressed into the bar and the woman had tripped over tangled feet, landing onto Jiraiya, who in turn ended up falling onto her. The white haired male, not wanting to crush his date, since its naturally a bad idea to knock them out, grabbed for the nearest surface he could use to balance himself. Which happened to be her thigh. Growling, the taller Sannin regained his balance, hearing the couple holler their apologies over the roaring crowd.

Tsunade felt as if she had been dumped in boiling water. All her attention was focused on one single point, the hand that was high against her thigh. If he moved his hand simply an inch or two, his fingers would be there. Holding her breath, it took only a few moments for her to realize that Jiraiya had not moved his hand at all. With a cautious lift, she stared him directly in the eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw what flashed in those dark pools.

Lust.

Her throat suddenly went dry, voice faltering as she spoke. A mantra began to chant in her head, quickly demolishing her resolve. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready. "Jiraiya?"

The male in question did not speak, his eyes continued to bare down upon her, the passion in them blazing through her body like a demonic possession. His hands slowly traveled to her knee. The callous, battle scarred palm and fingers tickling her skin. She breathed a sigh of relief, but was unprepared when that hand began to snake upwards, this time moving parts of her dress with it. She couldn't focus; her body remained passive simply reacting to the feeling. All she could do was breathe through her nose, her mouth, through anything to keep from passing out.  
>Jiraiya moved, his body blocking his hand from the view of the others in the room. He bowed his head, the spiky strands of his silken hair brushing delicately along her cheek.<p>

"Tsunade, feel the music, listen to the words...That's what I want to do to you. What I need to do you."

"Oh god!" She whispered vehemently as his fingers flicked across her wet womanhood. The tips brushing across the silken mound of her underwear, not that the cloth did much to hinder the lightning race that fired through her spine. She could not believe that he was doing this to her in a public place, a very public place. Fondling her body in such an intimate manner. Fingers touching and pushing into the right spot. Pushing and stroking into the perfect areas. A purr slipped from her mouth, but was easily lost in the torrent of other sounds from the crowd.

Closer and closer Jiraiya drew her, closer to the peak with that masterful hand of his. The music throbbed, her body throbbed along with it and she could not believe that she was going to come in a room with hundreds of people and not even care who saw her finding release by the hands of the perverted Sannin. She was getting closer and needed this release. Her fingers dug into his bulging biceps, hands feeling the muscles flex with the little movements, he was too damned good at this.

She was almost there, almost-

The crowd burst into an uproarious applause and Jiraiya extricated himself from her body before anybody caught wind of what was happening between such a beautiful woman and himself. Her eyes snapped open, not having even caught them closing in the first place. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights, shocked and lost at what had happened. She looked up at Jiraiya with her hazel eyes, a small pout curving her lips in a frown. He could not help himself, he lifted his hand and brushed it across his nose. A very innocuous movement. He bent forward and whispered in her ear, knowing she caught sight of what he had done. "I can still smell you on my fingers, hime. You smell delicious." He nipped her neck for good measure before winking and moving towards the exit.

Dumbfounded, Tsunade did not know what had just happened. But knowing she had lost whatever game they were playing, she stood up and dashed after Jiraiya. After struggling in getting out of the crowds, she finally entered the empty halls and did not spot him. Frustrated, she began to vent and made her way upstairs towards her office, she was the Hokage after all. When she entered the threshold of the reception area to her office, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist like a steel band.

"Now I've got you where I want you, Hokage-sama." Her assailant growled from behind, his mouth latching onto her neck with vampiric ferocity. Jiraiya slowly began to suckle at the pulse upon her neck. Tongue lashing out to needle the throbbing area with the tip of his tongue. She only moaned with pleasure, hands reaching behind her to twist into the fiery white mane upon his head. Her nails dug into his scalp as Jiraiya lead her towards the office. His playful manner got the better of her and she willingly complied with his actions.

Now that they were alone, she broke away from his grasp, a difficult task even with her superfluous strength. Turning she crooked a finger at his heated form and spoke in a seductive tenor. "And now that you have me, what do you intend to do, oh mighty toad pervert."

She was instantly tackled, gently, and both stumbled onto the balcony. The music downstairs drifted towards the couple wrestling. The heated beat seemingly pumping their blood in a primal rhythm. The singer was still voicing his needs but to a different song.

"I have to agree with those words hime, I need to have you now." The sexual frustration that coated his words hitched her breathing. "And I intend to ravish you until the sun comes up."

This time a blush graced her skin at the passion settled in those onyx orbs as he whispered those words in her ear. Without realizing it, Jiraiya had managed to press her into the chest high stone railing of the balcony, his body shielding hers from behind as his mouth danced dangerously across her neck with ravenous little kisses that caused her sex to tingle in anticipation.

"You know, Jiraiya. I think you have the right idea, we should just stop trying and just do it." A slight chuckle slipped from her lips at the words and he merely nodded against the curve of her neck.

"Just do it, eh? I can do that, no prob." His actions were unexpected. With fluid grace, Jiraiya turned her around, sweeping her into his arms as his mouth descended upon hers with ferocious intent. His need for her was agonizingly intense, and her little pouts and moans in the room where he had caressed her so intimately was driving his urgency to notches he never knew existed. The kiss was possessive and demanding. Stealing into her mouth, his tongue plundered the moist cavern taking vengeance to everything in its path. Her tongue slipped out to duel his dominant one, wanting to tame that obsessive muscle.

She tried hard to fight him, but every time she inhaled, his scent penetrated her senses causing moans and whimpers to escape her mouth. Her hands reached up to clasp his broad shoulders, marveling at the wide expanse compared to her small hands. Her lover was the epitome of masculine virility, the trophy of what a man should be and he was proving himself, quite vigorously, on how he deserved that title.

Jiraiya pressed her body against the doorway between the office and the balcony, eliciting a heady moan from the vixen beneath him. The performance from the band had forced his already precarious control on his desires to finally snap and she would receive the tumult of that need. His mouth continued to attack hers in a savage kiss, hands slowly moving from her hips, lower towards the slit of her dress. Without losing moments, he easily lifted her form and pressed her harder against the doorframe. His fingers traced along her inner thigh and then the edge of her panties, just stroking the out reached of her dripping womanhood.

"You're so wet, hime. Are you this wet for me?" He taunted with that masterful timbre in his voice, the tone that drove her crazy in the nights with unabashed heated reactions. She would usually wake up in a damp nature after having an erotic dream dealing that voice, and that grin of his.

"I don't see anyone else here that could make me wet." Tsunade bantered back, sucking in a very sharp breath when his fingers danced over her throbbing clit followed by the rough beating of her erratic pulse. She arched her back, the peaks of her breasts standing at full attention beneath the fabric of her clothes, brushing against the solid wall of his chiseled chest. Liquid fire had consumed her entire body, causing her breasts to swell, begging for his attention.

"Good." He rasped against her erratic pulse. The smooth skin released the scent of roses and lavender, an aphrodisiac that he absorbed with much gusto. "I would rip apart the bastard who thinks he can lay a finger on you and get away with it."

After brushing her moist center, Jiraiya placed his hands around her thighs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist. He roughly slammed their bodies into the doorframe and she gasped in surprise as a rip echoed in the hollow room. Another heady breath was released when she felt his throbbing erection press against her nude womanhood.

'When did he manage to undo his pants!' She thought frantically, a rush of excitement filling her. 'Oh my God! He wouldn't...not here...not on this balcony.' Her disbelief was only crushed by the spiraling excitement of lightning rushing through her body. A thrill that left her dripping and oh so ready for him.

"Now, Tsunade." Jiraiya snarled against her mouth. He held his body for a moment before viciously impaling the smaller body. Spearing her into the wall. A cry of passion ripped from deep within her throat but was muffled by Jiraiya's taking of her mouth in another possessive feral kiss. He was lost in the cadence he had set, one of furious intensity filled with violent slams and vicious pumps. Her body clutched his achingly hard cock, milking the massive length and girth with a strangling grip. She had known that he was large, very large. But nothing could have prepared her for this feeling. Her body was given little time to adjust to his sudden invasion, and to her embarrassment, it felt wonderful.

Tsunade dug her nails into his broad shoulders, close to piercing skin underneath cloth. The fullness of his thrusts filled her completely. Shivers of passion ran torrent down her spine and lubricated her walls even more. Which she thanked. With Jiraiya as well endowed as he was, he would have easily ripped skin. Ripping her mouth from his lips, she had to bury her face into his neck, her nails moving up to grasp his scalp in urgent need.

"Jiraiya!" She cried in passion as his last thrust touched a particularly erogenous point. He was so rough, so filled with undeterred need.

Her shout of utter satisfaction fueled his need. He felt her warm breath, erratic, against his neck. He pulled back, forcing her to lean against the wall and look at him directly in the eyes. Jiraiya raped her with his eyes, his smoldering gaze moving over her bouncing breasts, still encased in the black dress, the skirts bunched around her waist, the way her neck seemed to carry the red marks he had made with pride, and the way her face was flushed with satisfaction. His cock swelled to inhuman proportions. His hands moved to cup the full globes of her ass, squeezing them in appreciative acceptance and need. With his hands there, he was able to move her body in rhythm with his thrusts, allowing for deeper penetration and an even more furious cadence.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked with Anko next to him, the two had danced during the bands playing, and things had gotten very heated. Now they were outside, having felt the oppressive air and needed some breathing space. Kakashi looked up to comment about the moon when he caught sight of the two ninjas, lips locked in a very passionate kiss.<p>

"Looks like the two finally got to cross that threshold, huh." Kakashi lamented at the pair making out on the balcony.

Anko lifted her head to also gaze at the couple, her breath hitched after watching the two for a few moments. "Holy shit! They're not kissing!"

"What do you mean? The last time I checked, when two people have their lips locked together, it's considered kissing." The white haired former ANBU captain offered a lost gaze towards his companion.

"No, Baka. They're not just kissing!"

Kakahi's eyes widened and peered closely at the couple. "Wait, how can you tell? With that wall, all you can see is from their chest up."

Anko's breath had become decidedly heated. A wave of passion hitting her at the erotic sight of the two ninja going at it. Out in the open, no less. "The Hokage's shoulder…against the wall. It's moving up and down."

Peering closely, Kakashi instantly closed in on what Anko was saying. It was true; the libidinous nature of the woman's movement was undeniable.

"Holy shit! You're right!" The perverted jounin instantly lifted his headband, uncovering his Sharingan. "Damn, what the hell did Tsunade-sama do to Jiraiya-sama? He's really fucking her brains out."

A whimpering sound brought him out of his faze, and the jounin realized that Anko was getting...affected, by the sight of the two.

"Let's go somewhere private." Anko stated and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked up from his position and offered a salute to Jiraiya. "Two little vixens in one night, only you could manage that Jiraiya-sama. Too bad you'll never know it." Kakashi arched an eyebrow as he saw Tsunade's head thrown back ready to scream when the silhouette of Jiraiya seemingly captured her would have been loud yell. All Kakashi could hear was a soft meowing, in a way.

"Damn." He muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke as well.

* * *

><p>Her fingers dug deep into the corded muscles of Jiraiya's biceps. The tremors racking her body was pure bliss. She never knew an orgasm could be this powerful, or even last as long as the one she were having. Her scream was swallowed, which she was glad for. There was no need for a dozen ANBU to come in and need an explanation. She could picture it now, Jiraiya with a hard on and she saying that she needed to get fucked once in a while like the rest of them. She rode out her orgasm, her long legs tightening around his wait before once again calming down. What amazed her was not the orgasm itself, although that was by far the most galactic experience she ever had, it was the fact that Jiraiya had not had his release despite the very obvious evidence that he needed it as much as her.<p>

The white haired Sannin buried his face into her neck. His breathing labored, his heartbeat drumming in his ears like a mantra, and his cock throbbing like a jackhammer was endlessly drilling into it. He let her ride out her orgasm, so close to falling over that edge with her, but he held back. He was going to keep his promise and make sure he made raw passionate love to her until morning. A thin sheen of perspiration had covered his body from the physical exertion and her tight hold was beginning to weaken. A lecherous grin formed over his lips as he kissed her neck softly, moving up to trail along her jaw and then her lips. Despite the primal actions he had taken earlier.

"I love you." He murmured, his voice dropping to a low bedroom baritone. Smooth as black magic lacing around the words. She had to smile and kissed his lips just as gently as he did hers. She was not sappy enough to start crying, but enough to get teary. Despite Jiraiya being the clown most of the time, he really did have his sentimental moments.

"I love you too." She whispered back with as much devotion and heartfelt emotions as he whispered his. "But you know, you usually say that before having mind numbing, and leg numbing, sex against a balcony doorframe."

He chuckled and nipped her lower lip. "Ah, but I'm the Gallant Jiraiya. I don't follow the rules."

"I'll say." She teased back, her hands wandering from his biceps, up those stone like arms to his tense shoulders. "I'm really glad you don't."

With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, they disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in his apartment.

"I think it's time we test the limits of ninja training on our endurance abilities." With that he eased out of her wet cavern, slowly, so as to not hurt her, and carried her towards his bedroom.

Tsunade felt empty at the feeling of his withdrawal, she ached, needing that feeling once again. The feeling of being utterly and completely filled. But she gave way to his desires. When she reached his bed, Jiraiya dropped her onto the floor. He was quick in removing her single piece dress. Tossing the clothes off to the side. She raised her palm to stop him from doing any further damage, and delicately removed her bra and slid the remnants of one of her favorite black lace panties down the smooth expanse of her legs. She dangled the flimsy cloth on a slender finger and arched her brow.

"You owe me new underwear. I loved this one."

Growling Jiraiya had watched her undress the rest of the way, his jutting cock twitching in anticipation and excitement. Hearing her words, he removed his turtleneck and tossed it to some random area. "We'll go shopping and you can try on different ones and I'll approve them." That lecherous grin was once again back, this time giving him a very boyish look. "Or better yet..." He sidled close to her, arms bracing around her tiny waist as he lifted her off her feet. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist. In this position his cock remained nestled between their bodies, the thick under ridge of his massive pole throbbing insistently against her belly. "You can just stop wearing underwear altogether, so when I need to fuck you, there won't be any fabric to tear off when I rip you apart."

With that spoken he trailed his mouth along the delicate curve of her neck, moving ever so slowly towards the center of her cleavage. His tongue tasted every dip and curve before settling an open mouthed kiss at the center. He then moved off towards one of her nipples.

Teasing the slope of her breast first before twirling the tip of his tongue along her areola and finally suckling on the hardened pebble. He languished the other breast with the same treat as well. Her comment died upon her lips, letting the incredible feeling Jiraiya was dishing out to settle into her. He was too damned good at this. With a squeal, she was deftly dropped onto the futon, forced to stare up at the dominating male over her form.

Jiraiya's body was incredible to say the least. Despite his age, time seemed to have treated him very, very well. Age-old scars lined his body, ones faded away by time; others seemed to be much younger. And then there was the scar he received from Naruto. A jagged incision carved upon his marble chest. Her eyes traveled over the rest of his body. A carved eight pack, still solid and rippling, dotted his torso. Broad and rippling pectorals gleamed triumphantly under sweat. Hands attached to a thick wrist lined with pulsating veins. Biceps that bulged under the minutest movements made. A narrow waist that was hugged by a dark pair of pants stretching to cover strong muscular legs. And of course the piece de resistance jutted out in all of its glory.

She had to admit, that part of his anatomy was incredible. It had incredible length and girth, and she was surprised he had managed to fit a monster such as that inside of her. Licking her lips, she watched as Jiraiya removed the remainder of his clothes with such grace. Those powerful muscles flexing and releasing. She just wanted to run her hands over them and lick away those crystalline droplets of sweat. When he was finished, she increased her breathing rate, before she fainted. He was glorious in his nudity. Jiraiya dropped himself next to her body. Hands trailing ever so lovingly along her body before hands roughly gripped her hips and forced her onto her knees. With deft movements he positioned himself behind her. His mouth trailing over the dip of her spine, than tickling over her back, moving towards her shoulder blade and finally loomed over her frame like a dark shadow.

"Ready?" He husked out softly. But he did not await an answer; he simply slammed his entire cock into her wet cunt without any warning.

She bucked dangerously underneath him, slamming forward and releasing a rough cry if pleasure mixed with pain.

"Yes" He murmured against her neck, holding his body there for a moment before pulling back out. As he did so, he pulled out nearly to the tip before slamming back inside once more.

To her surprise there was a very loud thud ensued than rather vicious slam. A bit alarmed she looked over her shoulder, only to see Jiraiya's face. Sweat dripped from his hair, dropping in serene drops across her back, but the look of utter pleasure and erotic bliss that painted his face tugged at her heartstrings. He looked so powerful, and yet so vulnerable at the same time. His eyes so clear in portraying the lust, the passion, the love. This was Jiraiya. The Jiraiya that no one else had ever chanced to see. The true nature that he would only show to her.

When he slammed into her again, that thud ensued, and it only took her a fraction of a moment to realize that they were moving the futon. Well, at least he was. The wooden frame slammed into the wall with each of his thrusts, and the more she reacted to his violent slams, the higher the urgency and level of roughness increased. Electricity sensitized her body, when she realized the full onslaught of Jiraiya's passion. He was literally ripping her into two. Or at least giving it the good old 'college try'.

"Jiraiya, please..." She pleaded in that seductive purr. "Slow down. You're going to break me." She closed her eyes, trying her best to absorb his slams as best as she could.

Jiraiya's mouth was right next to her ear and he offered a dark languish chuckle. "I can always try."

With that, she looked over her shoulder, eyes wide with shock before an instinctive thrust was given. She sucked in a long sharp breath before it was released in a turgid scream. She could feel him, the tip of his cock brushing her cervix, kissing the sensitive area. It wasn't long before she reached that peak, and her head was thrown overboard to an abyssal pleasure. It simply took another one of those thrusts.

"OH GOD!" She cried out in passion, her body feeling so stretched and sensitive to his very movement.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, let's see if I can rip you apart."

She could not believe that he had more. She had cummed twice for him and still, he held back his orgasm to extend hers. Jiraiya thrust his hips once more, but this time it was different. His thrust was deeper. He had ripped her apart. His last thrust did not kiss her cervix but had ripped past it. And she could only moan and twist in pleasure, the heady sensation of being satisfied breaking her down so easily.

Her arms reached back, gripping his neck, pressing his face into her own neck. Jiraiya lifted their bodies until they were on their knees, her back pressed against his chest. His fingers choosing than to play with her ample breasts. Sure hands massaging with such confidence and arrogant possession. She was lost in the feeling, the moment. She had never expected Jiraiya to be so passionate and possessive. Sure he did have his moments, but to be so dominant in the art of sex was one thing she did not expect. But she loved it, loved him. She felt so wanted in every way.

Despite being on his knees, Jiraiya did not slow down or stop, he continued his penetration, this time in a slow rhythm, one that moved to the beat of his heart. Her fingers entangled in his hair, her body arching back in the timeless fashion of offering her body for his pleasure.

"You feel so good, hime. So tight." He snarled against her neck, his slow thrusts were still hard, pounding, and her body moved to this new rhythm. A smile formed over her lips when she offered a reply.

"All the better to please you with." He groaned when she squeezed her muscles around his aching cock. Her muscle control was impressive. In order for his plan to work, Jiraiya urged their bodies closer to the wall, only enough for him to plant large hands against the surface and increase the rhythm of their lovemaking. Both of their breathing became intense, furious, their bodies moving in that age-old rhythm. All techniques cast aside, but purely to reach their peaks, together.

"Jiraiya." She whispered heatedly. There was something different about this orgasm, and they both knew it.

"Stay with me, hime." He grounded out between thrusts. They moved together, against each other, with each other, their passions moving towards one explosive release. The coil tightened and tightened until she threw her head back, shimmering golden hair stuck to her face in damp areas as she came. This time wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Was she having multiple orgasms? She never knew such a feat was even possible. The quivering tremors enveloped her body, as she rode out one of her most powerful orgasms ever.

As she found her release, Jiraiya felt his cock spasm before incredible pleasure ripped through his body. In one final thrust, Jiraiya released thick coils of his creamy cum into her moist cavern. Their juices mixing and escaping the little hole, to slide down and coat her legs. He had never once felt such satisfaction after an orgasm.  
>She sagged against his body, smiling as Jiraiya nuzzled her dampened neck.<p>

"That was nice." He lamented in a groggy voice.

"Nice. Getting free sake is nice. Having a day off is nice. That was not nice Jiraiya. That was fucking mind blowing," She heard a chuckle and felt wet kisses travel up and down her arm, and a very strong throbbing between her legs.

'Again! He wants to go at it again!'

"Jiraiya?"

"Mhmm." He answered back.

That night he kept true to his word. She had lost count how many times she had cummed before finally seeing the sun rise over the horizon. Not that she minded in any way or form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Did you guys enjoy it? Love the smut trains for this couple. Long Live Jiratsu!

Please read and review! I enjoy reading reviews!


End file.
